In high-speed electrical communication, a received signal may often be distorted due to frequency-dependent loss, such as for example skin effect and dielectric loss, causing inter-symbol interference (ISI). Equalizers may be used to compensate for ISI to increase maximal channel length or increase communication speed.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where at least one embodiment described herein may be practiced.